The Room
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: Atrapada en ese espiral de decadencia y horror, Hinata tiene que hallar la forma de salir de ese apartamento. (Interrumpido)


Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Prólogo: Encerrada**

Hinata Hyūga tardó en despertarse.

En la oscuridad el sonido débil de un teléfono hizo eco en su cabeza. Fue obligada a abrir sus ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre, mientras a tientas buscaba el interruptor, lo encendía y no había cambios en la habitación. La electricidad la habían cortado hace dos, tres días… o quizá una semana. Realmente no recordaba. Hinata se levantó, tan mareada y agitada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Este es mi… cuarto?»

Se llevó la mano a los labios y exhaló con fuerza. Con la misma mano, se talló los ojos.

«¿Este es mi cuarto?»

El cuarto estrecho de paredes lisas sin pintura, parecía forrado en óxido y descomposición. El olor nauseabundo la entorpecía, le recordaba a la sangre…

«Es sangre…»

Las paredes tenían sangre, pero no era una cantidad uniforme, sólo un revoltijo salpicante, como una pintura mal hecha y sin sentido.

Hinata se acercó a las ventanas, y las intentó abrir.

«Nada. Ayer sí podían abrirse»

Aunque no podía ser escuchada. Al principio fueron sueños intranquilos, luego la vigilia, luego las pesadillas… Y cayó en cuenta del peor castigo: no podía salir del enfermizo apartamento. Su cordura decreció. Cada día pertenecía a un mismo día. La noche no existía. Las reminiscencias se arremolinaban sin piedad dentro de su cabeza. El problema, no sabía cuál de los pedazos de recuerdos eran reales.

Se acercó al teléfono de estruendoso timbre. Lo descolgó con los dedos trémulos. El murmullo de una fantasía, como la interferencia de una radio vieja, rajó el aire mordaz. Era un tono agudo, pesado y rasposo.

—¡¿Quién es?!—gritó.

La voz se aclaró, como una niebla disipándose. Empezó a reír. Era pueril, como si proviniera de un niño, pero la malicia de su timbre provenía de las entrañas de un infierno. Se acalló cuando Hinata colgó, con un violento movimiento de la muñeca, asustada, confusa.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. El tañido se intensificó. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Crecía y crecía, atronador, resonante, como si proviniera de otro mundo, en un profundo ensueño.

El buzón de voz recibió todo el impacto del mensaje de ultratumba.

—«Yo fui, yo fui quien mató a mi familia»—dijo la voz de Hinata, pero la verdadera no musitó palabra alguna—. «Yo fui mi condena. Yo me condené al liberar los demonios que queman dentro de mí. Yo acepto el castigo. Yo soy pecadora. Sé que no es suficiente. Yo merezco algo peor que la muerte».

Hinata palideció. El desconcierto era tan enorme que retrocedió, y al tropezarse, cayó de bruces.

—¡Yo no maté a mi familia!

Un diluvio de lágrimas mojó sus pestañas. Hinata liberó una exclamación ahogada, suplicando que parara.

Y otra vez, la risa nacía de la boca de un niño infernal. Otra vez, los sentimientos arremetieron contra Hinata, en la vaho hilo de su juicio. De un ramalazo, ella se lanzó al teléfono, lo desconectó de un férreo jalón y, cuando lo lanzó, colisionó contra el suelo, destruyéndose. Su indefinido murmullo se convirtió en un zumbido y se apagó, para no volver a hablar jamás.

—Gracias a Dios—dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa marchita en los labios. Había terminado aquella larga agonía.

Un imperceptible golpeteo surgió. Hinata balanceó la cabeza a los lados, en un espanto frenético. Se fijó en la puerta. El sonido se desvaneció y retomó los golpes con fuerza. En medio de sus repetidos y poderosos choques, Hinata se retorcía, amarrada en su desdicha y conmoción. El ser detrás de la puerta podía entrar cuando gustase, pero la provocaba. Ella se agachó para ocultarse debajo de la cama. Los golpes cesaron. El tiempo que permanecieron así fue suficiente para hacerla pensar que estaba a salvo. Entonces hubo un golpe final y la puerta se desplomó. El ser entró, en la penumbra. Hinata pudo ver sus pies cojeantes. Luego, silencio. Luego, un intervalo en el que sólo funciona permanecer inmóvil, a merced del movimiento abrumador del corazón y el rumor de sus latidos, a oídos vivos. Las sensaciones son intensas; hay un vivo afán por escapar de la realidad. Y mientras el monstruo pronuncia su nombre —con un timbre profundo, que parece de hombre, aunque él en realidad sea un demonio— Hinata sólo quiere estar muerta.

Y desear sufrir todo el escarnio del infierno si ella mató a su familia, como la culpan sus pesadillas.

En esas tinieblas, la locura parece otra emoción, otra etapa de su sueño.

* * *

Para quienes leyeron algún fic mío sabrán que yo me inspiro por música, juegos, etc. La verdad todo puede originar una idea. En este caso, me inspiré en Silent Hill 4: The Room. La trama no creo que sea igual, por si sigo el fic, pero la idea principal de estar encerrado sí es la misma.

Si les gustó dejen un review, me animaría a continuar esta idea extraña y ¡TELELOLIFÍCA!

Bay~Bay~


End file.
